Nothing Can Break Us Apart
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been secretly dating for a month and half. Troy decides to have his girlfriend meet his parents. Troy's dad is not happy about his son having a girlfriend and so he tries to break them up. Troy and Gabriella go with their best friends to Las Vegas. What will happen on the trip?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella with their friends had gotten through the last class and were now at their lockers. They grabbed their school bags and homework, before closing their lockers. They close their lockers and left the school. They went to the car and put their school bags in the back seat of the car. Troy and his girlfriend told their friends they would see them later. They got in the car and left the school parking lot. They were on the way home. Troy and his girlfriend arrived at his house and parked the car. Troy turned the car off and they got out f it. They grabbed their school bags, before locking the car up. They went up to the house and went inside it. Troy and his girlfriend went up stairs to his bedroom. They sat down on his bed and started doing their homework.

Two hours later Troy and his girlfriend had finished their homework. They were now making out on his bed. After they got done making out, they went down stairs to get a drink of water. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to stay for dinner. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to stay for dinner. Troy told his girlfriend that he wants her to meet his parents. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she wants to meet his parents. Troy also told his girlfriend that he would like to meet her mom too. Gabriella told her boyfriend that he will get to meet her mom soon.

Lucille came in the kitchen and saw her son with a girl. Troy saw his mom and went over to her. Lucille asked her son who the girl is. Troy told his mom he would like to introduce her to his girlfriend. Troy told his girlfriend to come over. Gabriella went over to her boyfriend. Troy then introduced his girlfriend Gabriella to his mom. Gabriella told her boyfriends mom that it was nice to meet her. Lucille told her son's girlfriend that it was nice to meet her too. Troy told his mom that his girlfriend was going to stay for dinner. Lucille told her son that she was going to finish making dinner. Troy told his mom that he and his girlfriend will be outside in the backyard. Lucille told her son that she would let them know when dinner is ready.

Troy and his girlfriend went outside to the back yard and sat down on the grass. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she likes his mom. Troy told his girlfriend that he could tell that his mom likes her too. Troy hope that his dad would like his girlfriend too. Gabriella asked her boyfriend when his dad would be home. Troy said to his girlfriend that his dad should be home soon. So Troy leaned in and gave his girlfriend another kiss on the lips. Gabriella responded back to the kiss her boyfriend was giving to her.

A few minutes later Jack arrived home and parked his car. Jack got out of his car and locked it up. Jack went in to the house and went to the kitchen. Jack asked his wife what she was making for dinner. Lucille told her husband that she was making fried chicken , mash potatoes and carrots for dinner. Jack told his wife that it sound good. Jack then asked his wife where their son was at. Lucille told her husband that their son was outside with his girlfriend in the back yard.

Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy said I love you to his girlfriend and she said it back to him. They shared a few more kisses on the lips. They did not know that his dad was home. They got up from the ground and headed back in to the house. They enter the kitchen and saw his dad. Troy saw his dad looking at them. Troy took his girlfriend over to his dad and introduced her to him. Jack told Gabriella it was nice to meet you.

Jack left the kitchen and went to the living room to watch a basketball game on the tv. Gabriella could tell that her boyfriend's dad did not like her much. Troy said to his girlfriend that his dad will eventually like her in time. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she hopes is dad will like her soon. Lucille told Gabriella that her husband needs to get use to them being together as a couple. Troy hope his dad would except him and Gabriella being together soon.

Lucille told her son and his girlfriend that dinner was ready. Lucille asked her son and his girlfriend if they could go set the dining room table for her. So Troy and Gabriella went to set the dining room table. Lucille put the food in a serving dish. Troy and his girlfriend went back to the kitchen and told his mom that the table was set. Lucille told her son and his girlfriend to go sit down. Lucille went to the living room and told her husband that dinner was ready. Lucille went back to the kitchen to get the food. Jack went to the dining room and sat down at the table. Jack saw his son and girlfriend sitting at the table next to each other.

Lucille brought the food to the table and sat it down. They dished their food and started eating it. While they were eating their dinner, Lucille asked her son and Gabriella how long they have been together. They told his mom that they had been together for a month and half. Lucille then asked them if their friends know about them being together. They told his mom that their friends do not know they are together. Lucille asked her son and Gabriella if they are going to let their friends know that they are together. They told his mom that they are going to tell them tomorrow when they see them. So they finished eating their dinner. Troy and his girlfriend took their plates to the kitchen and put them in the sink to be washed. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted a bottle of water to drink.

Gabriella said to boyfriend that she wanted a bottle of water. So Troy went to the refrigerator and got two bottles of water out. He shut the refrigerator door and went over to his girlfriend. Troy gave his girlfriend one of the bottles of water. They took a drink of their bottle of water and then left the kitchen. Troy told his parents that he was going to walk his girlfriend home. Lucille told her son that she would see him in a little bit. So Troy and his girlfriend left the house and walked next door to her house.

Please Review!

A/N This a another new hsm story. This story is going to have 12 to 14 chapters or less. The next chapter is going to continue from where I left off on this chapter. So in the next chapter Gabriella is going to her ask her boyfriend if he would stay over night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and his girlfriend arrived at her house. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he wanted to come in the house. Troy told his girlfriend that he would love to come in. So Gabriella unlocked the door and they went in to the house. Gabriella went to set her school bag down on the table and she saw a note from her mom. Troy saw his girlfriend reading some thing and asked her what she was reading. Gabriella told her boyfriend that her mom left a note telling her that she had went on a two business trip. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was okey and she told him that she was fine.

Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he would stay over night with her. Troy told his girlfriend that he would love to stay over night with her. Troy said to his girlfriend that he is going to go back to his house and get his stuff. Gabriella said to he boyfriend that she will wait for him to get back. Troy gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips and left her house to get his stuff. Gabriella took her school bag upstairs to her bedroom. Gabriella then went to her dresser and pulled out her sexy blue teddy that she had bought month ago. Gabriella knew that she was ready to take the next step with her boyfriend. So she change out of her clothes and put the sexy blue teddy on. Gabriella hope that her boyfriend would like the sexy blue teddy she is wearing. Gabriella then went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to drink.

Troy arrived back at his house and went inside. Troy went upstairs to his bedroom to get his stuff. Troy grabbed his over night bag and put some clothes in it. He also put his toothbrush and stuff in his over night bag too. Troy grabbed his charge cord for his cell phone and put it in the over night bag. Troy made sure he had every thing in the over night bag. Troy grabbed his over night bag and his school bag with his gym bag. Troy went down stairs and set his stuff by the door. Troy went to the kitchen to tell his mom that he was staying over night at Gabriella's house. Lucille saw her son come in the kitchen. Troy told his mom that he was going to stay over night at Gabriella's house. Lucille told her son that she was find with him staying with Gabriella and that she would see him tomorrow after school then.

Troy thank his mom for letting him go and that he would see her after school. Troy picked his stuff up and left the house. He first went to his car and put his gym bag in the back seat. Troy locked his car back up and picked his over night bag with his school bag up. Troy walked back over to his girlfriends house. He knocked on the door and waited for his girlfriend to open the door. Gabriella heard the knock on the door and so she went to answer it. Gabriella open the door to see her boyfriend standing in front of her. She let him in the house and shut the door. Troy saw what his girlfriend was wearing and could not believe how beautiful she was in it. Gabriella saw her boyfriend looking at her and could tell that he like the sexy blue teddy she was wearing.

Troy told his girlfriend that he was going to take his over night bag and school bag upstairs to her bedroom. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was going to locked the door and then she would be right behind him. Troy went upstairs to his girlfriends bedroom and set his stuff in the chair. Gabriella made sure the door was locked and then shut the lights off. Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom and saw her boyfriend sitting on her bed. She went over to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the lips. Troy responded back to the kiss. They started doing some making out on her bed. A few minutes later they pulled a way from the kiss, to get some air.

Gabriella said to her boyfriend, make love to me. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was sure and she told him that she was. So they went back to kissing each other on the lips. They started taking each others clothes off and before long they were both naked. They crawl in to the bed and under the blankets. Once in the bed, they started making love. Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on each other. Troy pulled out of her, after spilling his seed in her. Troy laid down next to his girlfriend and pulled her close. A few minutes later they had caught their breaths and made love two more times before going to sleep. After they finish making love, they went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and his girlfriend woke up at the same time and said good morning to each other. Troy gave his girlfriend a good morning kiss on the lips. They ended up making love twice before getting out of bed. Troy and his girlfriend went to take a shower together. They finished taking their shower and got dressed for the day. Troy told his girlfriend that he was happy that he lost his virginity to her and she told him that she felt the same way. Gabriella finished doing her hair and make up. Troy change the sheets on the bed and put clean ones on. Troy made the bed, while his girlfriend finished getting ready. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was ready. They grabbed their school bags and left the bedroom. They went down stairs to the kitchen. They decide to eat a bowl of cereal and a banana for breakfast.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter is going have Troy and Gabriella talking about telling their friends about them being together as a couple. Also in the next chapter Troy's dad is going to come up with a plan to break Troy and Gabriella up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy and his girlfriend finished eating their breakfast and put the bowls in the sink to be washed later. They left the kitchen and went to grab their school bags. Gabriella made sure she had the house key in her purse. They left her house and locked it up. They went to the car and got in to it. Troy pulled out of the drive way and they were on the way to school. Troy asked his girlfriend if when they should tell their friends about them being together. Gabriella said to her boyfriend that she is not sure when they should tell their friends about them. Troy told his girlfriend that they need to tell their friends about them being together soon. Gabriella knew her boyfriend was right that they need to tell their friends about them.

Mean while Jack was still not happy about his son having a girlfriend. Jack knew he had to find a way to break them up. Jack was not sure how he was going to break his son and Gabriella up yet. Jack knew he needed to come up with a plan. So he left the house and was on his way to the school. Jack had been doing some thinking, while driving to school. Jack came up with a plan that might break his son and Gabriella up. Jack decided he would keep his son busy with having more then two basketball practices and then he would have no time to be with his girlfriend. Jack hope by keeping his son busy with basketball practice that it would really upset his girlfriend and she would break up with him. What he did not know was his plan was going to back fire on him.

Troy and his girlfriend arrived at the school on time. Troy parked the car and turned it off. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. Troy took his girlfriends hand in to his and they walked in the school together. They went to their lockers. Troy and his girlfriend put their school bags in their lockers. They grabbed their books for the first class they had. They shut their lockers and then did some making out before going to class. Chad and the others saw Troy and Gabriella making out in from of their locker. So they went over to Troy and Gabriella. Chad cleared his throat to get Troy and Gabriella's attention. Troy and his girlfriend pulled a way from the kiss , to get some air. Troy and his girlfriend saw their friends and said hi to them. They left their lockers and headed to their first class. Troy did not know that his dad was going to try to break him and Gabriella up.

Jack was in the gym and in his office. Jack was getting some basketball plays to try with the team at basketball practice. Jack also was still deciding when he want to put his plan in to action. So he got the stuff ready for the basketball practice. Jack then left his office and the gym. Jack went to the teachers lounge to have a cup of coffee. Jack visited with a few of the teachers that were in the break room. Jack could not wait to for his plan to be put in action.

Troy and Gabriella got through the rest of the school day and were now at their lockers. They grabbed their school bags and homework, before closing their lockers. They left the school and went to the car. They got in the car and left the school parking lot. They were now on the way home. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he was okey. Troy told his girlfriend that he was not okey. Gabriella asked her boyfriend what is wrong. Troy told his girlfriend that his dad wants the basketball team to have extra practices for two to three weeks till their game. Gabriella said to Troy that they will not have as much time together then. Troy told his girlfriend that he thinks that his dad is trying to break them up by having these extra basketball practices for two to three weeks. Gabriella asked her boyfriend why he thinks his dad is trying to break them up by having extra basketball practices. Troy told his girlfriend that his dad is acting strange. Gabriella could not believe that her boyfriends dad would be trying to break them up by having extra basketball practices.

Troy told his girlfriend that he is not going to let his dad break them up. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she loves him. Troy said to his girlfriend that he loves her too and that he would not let his dad come between them. Troy and his girlfriend arrived at his house and parked the car. Troy turn the car off and they got out of it. They grabbed their school bags, before locking the car up. Troy gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips, before they went in the house. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he is going tell his mom about his dad. Troy said to his girlfriend that he is going to tell her now. So Gabriella went with her boyfriend in the kitchen. Troy saw his mom making dinner. Lucille turned around and asked her son what was wrong. Gabriella held her boyfriend's hand to let him know she was there. Troy told his mom that he thinks his dad is trying to break him and Gabriella up. Lucille asked her son why he thinks his dad is trying to break him and Gabriella up.

Troy told his mom that his dad is going to start having extra basketball practices. Lucille asked her son when the extra basketball practices are suppose to start. Troy told his mom that the extra basketball practices start next week and go to 2 or 3 weeks till their next game. Lucille could not believe her husband was going to keep their son busy with the extra basketball practices. Lucille wondered if her husband is hoping by keeping their son busy that it will cause a break up. Lucille knew she was going to have a talk with her husband and find out why he does not want their son and Gabriella being together. Lucille told her son that she will have a talk with his dad. Troy thank his mom for listening and also about talking to dad. Troy and his girlfriend left the kitchen and went upstairs to his bedroom. They sat down on his bed and started doing their homework.

Please Review!

A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had some writer's block for this story. The next chapter will have Lucille talking to her husband and finding out if he is trying to break up their son and his girlfriend. Also in the next chapter Troy and Gabriella are going to spend some time together, before the extra basketball practices start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucille knew she had to have a talk with her husband. Lucille also was going to find out if her husband was trying to break their son and his girlfriend up. So she went to the kitchen to get dinner started ,while she was waiting for her husband to get home. A few minutes later Jack arrived home and parked his car. Jack got out of his car and locked it up. He then went up to the house and went inside it. Jack went to the kitchen to see what his wife was making for dinner. Lucille saw her husband come in the kitchen and told him that they need to talk. Jack asked his wife what they need to talk about. Lucille said to her husband that they need to sit down first. So they sat down at the kitchen table to talk.

Lucille looked at her husband and asked him if he was trying to break their son and his girlfriend up. Jack told his wife that he was not trying to break their son and his girlfriend up. Lucille then asked her husband why he was going to start having extra basketball practices for the next 2 or 3 weeks then if he is not trying to break their son and his girlfriend up. Jack told his wife that they have a basketball game coming up soon and that they need to be ready for. Lucille then said to her husband that just because a basketball game is coming up is not a good reason to started having extra basketball practices. Jack told his wife that the extra basketball practice will only run for two hours each day for the 2 weeks till the basketball game.

Lucille told her husband that he better not be trying to break their son and his girlfriend up. Jack hated to lie to his wife but he did not want her to know about him breaking their son and his girlfriend up. Lucille told her husband that if he is trying to break their son and his girlfriend up, that he will lose his son. Jack asked his wife if they were done talking. Lucille told her husband that they are done talking for now. So Jack went to the living room to watch a basketball game on the tv. Lucille got up from the table and went back to finishing making dinner. Lucille had a feeling that her husband was lying about not trying to break their son and his girlfriend up.

A few minutes later Troy and his girlfriend had finished their homework and were now making out on his bed. Troy and his girlfriend pulled away from kissing each other to get their breaths back. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if they were going to spend all of the next day together. Troy told his girlfriend that he is going to spend time with her tomorrow and the next day. Gabriella was happy that she and her boyfriend would get to spend the next two days together before the extra basketball practices start. Troy then asked his girlfriend if she would stay for dinner. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to stay for dinner. So Troy and his girlfriend left his bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen to see what his mom was making for dinner.

Lucille went to sit down while the roast, potatoes and carrots were cooking in the oven. Troy and his girlfriend saw his mom sitting down at the kitchen table. Lucille asked her son and his girlfriend what they were up too. Troy said to his mom that he and his girlfriend came to see what she was making for dinner. Lucille told her son and his girlfriend that she was making roast with potatoes and carrots for dinner. Lucille asked Gabriella if she was staying for dinner. Gabriella told her boyfriends mom that she was staying for dinner. So Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted some thing to drink. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she could use a drink of water. Troy went to the refrigerator and got two bottles of water out.

Troy went back over to his girlfriend and gave her one of the bottles of water. They took a drink from their bottles of water. Lucille watched her son and his girlfriend talk to each other. Lucille could tell that her son and his girlfriend were in love. Lucille hope that her husband does not try to break their son and his girlfriend up. Lucille went to check the dinner. Troy asked his mom if dinner was ready and she told him it was. So Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen and went to the dining room table. Lucille brought the food to the table. Troy asked his mom if he should go let his dad know that dinner was ready. Lucille told her son that she would go tell his dad that dinner was ready.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were haning out at his house. Chad asked his girlfriend what she thought about them and their best friends going to Las Vegas on their spring break. Taylor told her boyfriend that it sounds like a good idea. Chad was happy that his girlfriend was liking the idea. Taylor then said to her boyfriend that they will need to talk to Troy and Gabriella about it. Chad told his girlfriend that they can talked to Troy and Gabriella about it tomorrow when they see them. Taylor told her boyfriend that she should be getting home. So Chad and his girlfriend left his room and went back down stairs. Chad grabbed his car keys and cellphone before leaving the house. Chad and his girlfriend got in to his car and left the drive way. They were on the way to Taylor's house. A few minutes they arrived at her house and parked the car. Chad and his girlfriend got out of the car. Chad walked his girlfriend up to the house. Taylor told her boyfriend that she would see him tomorrow. Chad gave his girlfriend a good bye kiss. Chad went back to his car and left his girlfriends drive way. Chad was now on the way home.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I have been dealing with writer's block for this story and my other hsm stories too. The next chapter will have Chad and Taylor talking to Troy and Gabriella about going to Las Vegas for their spring break.


End file.
